


Her Last Client

by FromTheInsideOut



Series: Not Your Average Song-Fic Prompt Event [2]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Hikaru, Alpha!Kaoru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddles Fix Everything (Mostly), F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nesting, Omega Verse, Omega!Haruhi, Past Hurts Cause Present Problems, Prompt Word: Friend, Scenting, Service Omega AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 20:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromTheInsideOut/pseuds/FromTheInsideOut
Summary: Rules on Being a Service Omega:Rule One: Remember your role and stick to the contract.Rule Two: The service you provide is a means to an end.Rule Three: Promises mean nothing.Though they are not a part of the contract rules of the company they are rules that she has made through cause and effect. Each one a story. It has helped more during the later parts of her career as a service omega. Between close calls and overly possessive alphas she has experienced it all at some point or another.She should have known then that this client was going to be the one to break all of her rules.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Hitachiin Hikaru
Series: Not Your Average Song-Fic Prompt Event [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204532
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Her Last Client

**Author's Note:**

> What you are about to read now is the third version of this prompt. I wrote a whole other piece that I couldn't justify posting because it was almost 4k and the main characters hadn't even met. So yeah that really wasn't going to work. Also, I was really trying to keep all of these one-shots under 5k and I have failed. Original prompt in the end notes.
> 
> This is the second installment for my Not Your Average Song-Fic Event! This fic was inspired by the Prompt Word: Friend from the song New Rules by Dua Lipa.

_ Rules on Being a Service Omega: _

_ Rule One: Remember your role and stick to the contract. _

_ Rule Two: The service you provide is a means to an end.  _

_ Rule Three: Promises mean nothing. _

Though they are not a part of the contract rules of the company they are rules that she has made through cause and effect. Each one a story. It has helped more during the later parts of her career as a service omega. Between close calls and overly possessive alphas she has experienced it all at some point or another. 

Those are the rules that she repeats to herself walking into the traditionally styled conference room. Shoji doors, tatami mat floors, and low tables. It’s quite ironic considering the nature of the meetings that occur in this space. From the outside looking in one would assume that those that meet here would be for more traditional terms. 

Haruhi’s kimono sweeps quietly across the wooden plank walkway of the compound. A fan favorite of prior clients. The soft ombre of cream to blue with soft cherry blossoms scattered all throughout the ornate piece. The obi cinched a hair to tight for her liking but the Madam of the compound has a certain way she likes her omegas to look. 

Sighing, she prepares the space with practiced ease. The light clinking of tea cups and the small assortment of finger foods provided while she discusses the terms with her next potential client. The light aroma of freshly brewed tea wafting in the air as she moves around the low table.

Finishing up with her fluttering around the space she is interrupted by a light tapping against the door. Two shadowy figures stand and wait on the other side of the paper paneled doors. Folding her legs underneath herself, Haruhi settles onto one of the provided cushions and speaks, “enter.”

The door slides open to reveal not one but two identical looking alphas. Not only are they strikingly handsome their scents immediately fill the small room, some sort of twisting earthy tones with a strong hint of citrus. While it is common practice to wear scent blockers in public settings meetings like these tend to rely on scent compatibility. Haruhi’s scent itself is dampened by her collar and cuffs.

Haruhi lowers her head in deference to the two alphas as they take their seats across the table. She isn’t panicking but the Madam’s words ring loud in her ear,  _ “You need to start becoming more desirable. If you can’t manage to raise your percentage this year we are going to have to let you go.”  _ She knew that her self imposed rules made being chosen more tedious but her current meeting was only one of eight that she had already sat through and it was only mid week.  _ “What is the point of being a service omega if you can’t do the one thing you were hired to do? What would your father think?”  _ Haruhi had heard the whispers of the other omegas currently living in the compound premises. Their harsh words doing nothing to soothe the lingering scent of distress. She knew that she was getting desperate but two alphas at once...and litter mates no less? Could this meeting be any worse than the others?

Swift hands prepare tea for the two alphas watching her every move. It’s a game they all play. All omegas try to put their best foot forward when trying to seal the deal on their next contract. The rules drilled into their heads over and over again during their first few months of training. Pouring without dripping. Reducing the sound by placing each piece down without clinking porcelain against porcelain. 

_ “Swift and efficient movements.” _

_ “Only speak when addressed.” _ That one has gotten her into a little bit of trouble over the years.

_ “The more submissive you are the more likely you will be chosen by a potential client.”  _ She really is beginning to doubt this one after the seven other failed meetings.

_ “Offering a variety of services makes you a more dynamic and desirable product.” _

_ “Above all, be refreshing to your alphas.” _

And really at the end of the day are they nothing more than living products borrowed from the Madam only to be returned and sold again? Omegas in the service industry are little more than glorified cattle, presented to anyone willing to pay the price for comfort.

The alphas look at each other raising a brow and looking back to the table top as the omega works quietly. Once finished serving the tea, she greets them both with a small bow.

“Thank you so much for coming today alphas. My name is Haruhi Fujioka and I have been in the care of Madam Misuzu for about three years and am highly trained to provide a variety of services. I assume that you have read through my contract and listed services? Though I am sure that I had only received one client packet in preparation for this meeting and not two.” Haruhi smiles brightly as she gestures to the items laid out on the table, urging the alphas to indulge in her preparations.

“There’s no mistake, my brother Hikaru is the actual client but I figured it would be best if I tagged along considering that we share a living space and therefore you would also need to see if our scents were also compatible. The name’s Kaoru!” The alpha on the right chirped happily.

Haruhi looks between the two alphas, their personalities almost day and night despite their outward similarities. Kaoru’s scent is light and airy to go along with his open disposition. Whereas Hikaru’s scent is borderline hostile to match the current sneer he is sporting. “Oh.” Kaoru dumps a hearty amount of sweetener into the small teacup before partaking. “From my perspective, it seems like the scents could be rather complimentary. So, Hikaru, why is it that you are seeking out our services?”

“I wasn't, this was all his idea.” Hikaru grumbles before throwing an elbow into Kaoru’s side.

“A little bit of manners can go a long way. As you can see, he is more bark than bite. I think having an omega around will round his edges until he gets over his  _ little _ problem.” Kaoru grins, plopping a piece of fruit into his mouth.

“She’s not a problem.” Hikaru retorts.

“Oh Hikaru, you are so right! The real problem is that you’re the idiot and are just blinded by a nice pair of legs and a fiery temperament.” Kaoru shoots back almost immediately.

“I’m confused.” 

“You see my idiot brother is hung up on some alpha female that is just terrible to him. Honestly, I’m not sure who tops who in this situation.” Kaoru snickers.

“Fuck off.” He growls.

Kaoru disregards the outburst and continues speaking amicably with Haruhi. “She only uses him for whatever she needs him for and the moment she doesn’t she drops him. It’s been going on for months at this point. He’s too stupid to kick her out of his life for good and she’s too conniving to let that happen.”

“And what would be my role in that whole situation?” The whole situation is making her head spin. Recalling all of her training and different experiences did not equip her to handle a situation like this. Pushy alphas? Yes. Depressed alphas? Sure. But injecting herself into this? No clue. The last place she wants to be is playing mediator between three agitated alphas.

“I have a theory.” A grin inches across Kaoru’s face, a full mischievous grin. “Care to test it out?”

“Don’t.” Hikaru warns.

“Quiet you.” Kaoru points to the collar on Haruhi’s neck. “Could you take that off for a moment?”

Haruhi shutters at the request. Being unbonded does come with downsides, one of which is the constant need for a collar. “Um, it’s not really appropriate for me to take it off.” Haruhi rubs against her wrist cuffs that are hidden away by the billowy sleeves of her kimono.  _ “They didn’t even read the rules.”  _ She thinks as she eyes the contract sitting in front of Kaoru. Out of desperation she had already signed in, figuring that like the previous meetings, it would end with them walking away.

“I know, I know, maybe just a wrist cuff then?” His eyes soften, despite the nature of his question. 

_ Rule One: Remember your role and stick to the contract.  _ Haruhi’s eyes drop to the closure of her wrist and sighs. She should really put up more of a fight. Her rules are there to keep her safe but it is so hard to deny such a genuine request. “You know by doing so this puts me at a disadvantage in this situation. Removing it for anyone other than a mate is dangerous. Can you guarantee my safety if I fulfill this request?”

“I’m leaving.” Hikaru spits out, rising from the table, only to be pulled down and restrained.

“You have my word.” Kaoru raises a hand, giving a mock scout’s honor.

Haruhi eyes them skeptically before pulling up the silky material of her kimono. The cuff is standard among those in the service industry. The outer material is sturdy and tear resistant while the inner material that rubs up against the glands is soft and omega tested. The clasp, a two step combination, a fingerprint recognition as well as a physical key locking mechanism. Pressing her index finger upon the scanning screen, waiting a moment to hear the short confirmation beep. Her hand fishing out the key attached to a small chain against her chest. “Don’t make me regret doing this.”

Kaoru nods, assuring his role in their agreement.

The small key is pressed into the lock, twisting slightly to pop the lock open. The cuff ends separate from one another and they slide down her arm. “What next?”

Hikaru wrenches away from Kaoru, a whine slipping unwillingly from his lips. “Please? Let me go.” Every muscle in his body tense, waiting for the moment the grip loosens so he is able to flee.

“Just a moment.” Kaoru tuts placatingly. “Haruhi can you think of a happy memory and allow your scent to flow freely?” Kaoru’s grip on Hikaru’s wrist tightens more as Hikaru doubles his effort to leave the room.

Nodding her head slightly, she closes her eyes. Transporting herself back to a time during her pup years. Her mind being filled with soft moments of cuddling with her mother and father in their family nest. Their scents swirling around her, a warmth settling into her soul like a soothing balm on a burn. Hints of cinnamon and honey sweetening the air. She had almost forgotten how much she’s missed both of their scents after all these years. 

“Haruhi?” Kaoru’s voice softly floats in the air.

She can see her mother’s smile and feel her father’s hands running through her hair. Their gentle touches and quiet words curling around her like a protective blanket. How long has she repressed these memories? How clinical has her life become since she was taken under the wing of the Madam? Her heart now longing for a genuine touch outside of her job.

“Omega?” Kaoru reaches over, laying his hand over hers. 

Haruhi’s eyes snap open at the close contact of the alpha’s touch to her uncovered gland. Wetness trickling down her cheeks. “So-sorry.” Her free hand came up to pat away the tears. 

Kaoru smiles warmly, retracting his hand back across the table. “Thank you.”

Haruhi works quickly to slip and lock the cuff back into its proper place against her scent gland. The room is swirling with the heady vanilla smell of Haurhi’s scent. Glancing back up to the alphas she balks at what she sees. Kaoru’s eyes are half lidded and a contented smile stuck on his face. But even more shocking is the previously agitated alpha is tucked against the shoulder of his brother, resting calmly.

“You see Haruhi, Hikaru has been running away from omegas ever since he presented. Any ruts we have had he has either spent alone or with a beta.”

Haruhi winces on behalf of the alpha. It’s one thing to spend a rut alone but it is another to only invite betas to help. The dissatisfaction he must feel. It’s no wonder that he is so keyed up.

“He doesn’t want to be viewed as a weak alpha who has to rely on an omega. So he went in the opposite direction and has only hooked up with alpha females. But even then it is always a fight to see who is more dominant.” Kaoru’s fingers brush through the soft locks of hair at the nape of Hikaru’s neck. “He hasn’t allowed himself the opportunity to experience what life could be like if he just lets an omega in. I just want to see him happy...is that too much to ask?”

“Not at all.” Haruhi replies.

Kaoru picks up the pen and flips through the packet to the back page. Before Haruhi can interrupt he signs Hikaru’s name quickly. 

“Did you even read it?” 

“I glanced at it a time or two but I’m sure there is nothing in there that is too problematic.” He shrugs glancing at his brother. “I think seeing him like this proves my point enough that you will be good for him.”

“Alphas,” Haruhi grumbles.

“So when can you start?”

She should have known then that this client was going to be the one to break all of her rules.

Months have passed since Haruhi officially moved into the Hitachiin penthouse. Officially, she is three months into her year long contract. And officially, Hikaru has tried to terminate their contract at least a dozen times. But every time the Madam has assured him that the contract is binding and there is a short list of exceptions for termination.

Pregnancy.

Bonding.

Or death.

It's almost worse than an arranged marriage. Hikaru has been less than amicable during her stay choosing to steer clear of Haruhi at every opportunity. He has turned down everything from lightly scented items the omega has offered to him too even being in the same room as her. She should be offended but the terms of their agreement were founded on less than consensual means. 

Since beginning her residency she has found her own space and routines. House work in the morning after both of the alphas leave, shopping for groceries in the afternoon and then settling into the living quarters with a book while she prepares dinner. 

Her new client, well Kaoru, has taken a special interest in gifting Haruhi clothes weekly, if not daily. Gone are the traditional robes she had to wear on the compound. Now, she works diligently around the house in specialized omega designs. She finds the new clothes rather form fitting but provide a more practical range of motion than the kimonos. 

Aside from the obvious disdain of her presence in the house, Hikaru has gone out of his way to prove his lack of interest. Even going so far as to bring the female alpha around and none to quiet about what they are up to behind closed doors. As weeks pass, Haruhi finds herself retreating back to her own space rather than spending time outside in the main living quarters. 

Try as she might she can’t help but feeling a little dejected by her client. There have been small moments where his hate for her was not so severe but constantly being physically and verbally rejected has taken its toll no the less. It’s stupid and she knows that it is her inner omega that is pleading for any positive interaction with the alpha. She knows that biologically speaking she is wilting under his ever leering gaze and soured scent. 

Opening the door to her room, her head droops after another less than favorable interaction. She excused herself quietly as the two alphas bicker back and forth about Hikaru’s actions. 

“He’s no better now than when I first showed up.” She mumbles, curling up into her nest, nestled into the corner of the room. And that’s another thing that has come up from the constant swirling of sour scent. Haruhi has taken to subconsciously building nests wherever she goes in the home, always sure to tidy up the space before she leaves the room. She hasn’t constructed any sort of nest since she lost them. It’s never really felt right. And the few times that she had at the beginning of her career ended with less than good reviews. So here she is, an unwanted omega, curled up into a nest she constructed in order to soothe the nagging feelings of longing. And the longing feelings only made worse from the initial meeting memories. Now, more than ever it hits her just how much she’s missed her parents.

In the background, she can hear the front door slam shut and the house settling back to quiet. Moments pass before quiet rapping comes from the other side of her door. “Yes?”

“Can you open the door?” Kaoru asks almost shyly, lacking any of his usual confidence.

Haruhi hesitates for a moment, giving a cursory glance around the room at its tidiness. She gets up and unlocks the door, cracking it slightly. “Yes.” 

Light spills into the room from the hallway. Karou’s shoulders slump as he leans against the door frame. They have both taken the brunt of Hikaru’s recent bouts of anger, each interaction only getting heated more quickly than the last. The alpha practically snapping at one of them with every turn. His fingers tug idly at his shirt. “I know it goes against everything we were taught and the rules of your contract but would it be possible, I don’t even know why I am asking, but can I?” His eyes look at her and then to the space just beyond Haruhi, in the general direction of her nest. His eyes also filled with deep longing, his inner alpha seeking out the comforts of an omega.

“No.” She answers almost immediately, cursing herself for being over protective of her space. Her omega side screaming about an alpha actually wanting the comfort that only she could provide and the other side fighting against it. “You can’t but how about you hand me a blanket and I can scent it?” Her hands cling nervously to the soft blanket draped over her shoulders. “Nesting services are not listed in my contract.” She adds.

Nodding his head he leaves and returns with a soft purple blanket. Kaoru watches Haruhi quickly unlocking the cuff and rubbing a generous amount of scent along the length of it. The fragrant aroma of vanilla swirls around them before she clicks the lock of the cuff back into place. “Thanks.” He grabs the blanket and presses the soft material up to his nose, taking a deep breath. “I know you didn’t have to do this.”

“Anything that is with my power to help I will do.” She responds back in kind. And it’s true, she wishes that she trusted him enough to grant him comfort that only an omega can provide but her rules are there for a reason.

“If I can do anything to return the favor just let me know.” He turns his back to her, leaving her to settle back into her nest. “Also,” he pauses, “I’m sorry I drug you into this mess.” He closes the door before she can respond, again leaving her alone. Always alone. 

All her previous thoughts seem to slow with the blinking of her eyes. Stifling a yawn she resigns herself to just rest while the house is quiet and lacking the scent of aggressive alpha. “Just a few moments to rest my eyes.” She mumbles, fully closing her eyes and pressing her cheek into the soft pillow. While her nest might be lacking to the usual standards of everyone else it still does the job.

_ BANG! _

_ BANG! _

_ BANG! _

Three loud knocks of the door startle her out of her sleep. 

“Omega! Open the door!” Hikaru demands from the other side of the door.

“No,” she shouldn’t turn the alpha away but she can’t help but want to return the same attitude she has been getting for weeks, “and I have a name.”

There is a rustling against the door, the slide of palms against wood. Another loud bang disrupts the quiet. He’s frustrated, that she is sure of. The scent of agitated alpha creeping its way under the door and into her room. Quite literally, the last place she wants sour scent lingering. Groaning, she leaves her nest and throws open the door. Hikaru jumps back at her sudden appearance.

“What do you want?” She asks, her voice slightly raspy from her shortened nap. 

“Nest.” He grounds out, hands clenching and unflinching into fists.

“Had you actually read my contract it states that I do not provide nesting services.” Haruhi points out.

“Fine, how about just using the nest you probably have hidden behind that door?”

“Again, no. Besides even if I would allow you, which I will not, it is only made for one person and not two. I will not have you come into my nest, sully it with your scent and then leave. And since you are still ignorantly unaware or don’t even care to remember my name, it’s Haruhi.”  _ Rule Two: The service you provide is a means to an end. _

A growl rumbles from Hikaru’s chest at the blatant abstinence of the omega. “Why? Nesting is something that all omegas do? Why can’t you do it for me?” The longer their back and forth goes on the more sour his scent turns. 

The sharpness increases cloying at her senses. The urge to submit so deeply ingrained in her biology that it is taking every ounce of strength to fight against submitting to the moody alpha. 

“I don’t build nests for alphas anymore. End of story.” She clips back.

His lip curls up into a snarl. “Isn’t it your job to do whatever it takes to make me feel better? For months you have been in my home doing whatever it is you do and now the moment I actually ask you for something you turn me down?” 

“I am a service omega not a slave, know the difference.” Fed up with his attitude she turns the handle leading back into her room. She doesn’t need to stand here and get yelled at for something that could have easily been handled sooner had the alpha actually read her contract.

“Tell me why then! If you won’t do as I ask then tell me why.” His brows pinch together, leering down at the retreating omega.

“Why should I after all the shit you have pulled since I got here?” Her voice rises to match his.

Taken aback by her outburst he cringes. “I’m trying okay? Meet me halfway.” Hikaru’s whole demeanor shifts, the tension in his shoulders lessening.

Haruhi stares at him and the small voice in her head whispers quietly,  _ “the alpha is hurting.” _ Releasing a slow exhale she too let’s go of some of the tension held in her body.

“I don’t nest for others because after so many times a person can handle only so much criticism, especially when it comes from ungrateful alphas.”

“Well all the other alphas are idiots. Any knothead with half a brain should know not to do that. Hell, I even know that and I haven’t even seen one before.” He releases his grip on Haruhi’s wrist. “What sort of alpha criticizes their omega’s nests?”

“I don’t know. Can I just scent a couple of things for you to sleep with?” Her voice sounding more clinical the longer they stand facing each other.

“What would it take?” He finally asks.

“Well a couple blankets that you want to take back to your room I guess.” She responds back.

Shaking his head he sighs, “what would it take for you to build a nest? For me?”

“I don’t nest.” She repeats.

“I know you already said that but I need something and you sure aren’t going to just take a cuff off again in front of me like you did when we first met.” He cringes at the pitiful sound of his own voice. “I ended things, with her. I went to her place after the blow up with Kao and she was,” clenching his fists he forcefully exhales, “she was with someone else, when I showed up.”

“Oh.” Sighing, she blinks quickly, feeling her resolve quickly crumbling from the request. Knowing that she is going to open up herself again to potentially getting hurt, just like last time, like every time. “First, I guess where do you want it?”

“Anywhere you are willing to build it. Really it could be in the corner of the kitchen for all I care.”

“Bedroom is probably best, too much foot traffic in the kitchen for you to really feel safe.”

“Okay, what do you need?” Reluctantly grabbing her hand, they walk to his bedroom door.

Haruhi cringes, no matter how many times she does this she always feels like whatever she lists is too much. And even if she does give the alpha a list they always add more to the pile. She doesn’t want to come off as demanding but she has done this enough times to know the limit of her needs. “I only need a few things and color doesn’t really matter as much as texture.” She lists off the meager amount of supplies with a few various options in textures, firmness, and sizes. Most importantly what she asks for will make up a moderately comfortable nest just big enough for two people. 

“Okay.” Hikaru walks back to the main living space to gather supplies but Haruhi stops him, her face looks pained as she asks her question.

“Would it be okay if I used some of your clothes, for the nest?” Her fingers clutching and twisting in front of her. “It will make you feel more comfortable if it already kind of smells like you.”

“I guess, just do whatever.” He shrugs, resuming his walking. “Not like I really know how to make one.” He calls over his shoulder.

Haruhi pads her way back to her room and closes the door behind her. Sliding down the door she groans. “What am I even doing?” Knocking her head back against the door. Digging the heels of her palms into her eyes until bursts of colors explode behind her eyelids. “I’m just as big of an idiot as he is agreeing to go through with this again.” 

_ “He’s hurting.” _

“I know I know.” She groans again. Pushing off the floor, she hastily grabs a few outlining pieces from her nest before she can change her mind and stomps her way back to the alpha’s room. She goes to work dragging on the main comforter, pillows, and loose sheets off the bed to give her a clean slate to work with. Hesitantly she holds a corner of the blanket to her nose and sniffs the fabric. It’s almost weird to smell Hikaru’s natural scent when it is not tainted by anger and disgust. 

With the piles already starting to form with the bedding materials she waits patiently for Hikaru to return with the other stuff. The longer she waits the more she begins to doubt her ability to build a nest under pressure. She scurries off to the closet to put out a few pieces that smell more strongly of alpha to add to the pile of items. As she is finishing up in the walk-in closet she hears the door knock against the wall and Hikaru calls out, “got what you asked for.” 

Exiting the closet she hangs the clothes off the end of the bed. “Uh, thanks.” She appraises the hall and finds that he is actually a pretty good listener.

“So now what would you like me to do?” He asks as Haruhi sorts the materials into piles.

“If you give me like 20 minutes I should be done...maybe go take a shower to rinse off the edge off of your scent. You don’t really want to bring all the stressed smells into the nest.”

“Only 20 minutes?” He questions but immediately regrets the question because he smells the distinct shift in her scent.   
  
“Alpha…” Her voice is pained. “Please don’t make me regret this.”

“Okay, okay.” He holds up his hands in surrender. “Take all the time you need.” 

There is a moment of hesitation. A moment where it seemed like he wanted to approach her. A moment where his biology wanted to take over and soothe the miffed omega. But as quickly as it came, it disappeared. The alpha instincts shift within his mind.

Haruhi watches Hikaru disappear into the bathroom and only when she hears the shower water running does she begin to start assembling the nest. Reluctantly, she removes each of the cuffs on her wrists so she can properly scent the materials. Placing the cuffs on the bedside table she begins her work. She gathers the more sturdy materials to build the base and works to weave the blankets into a crescent shape on top of the large bed. Taking time to brush her wrists across each item she places.

She would much rather have the bed pressed into a corner but this will just have to do for now. 

A few cushions, a handful of various blankets and a few stray articles of clothing make up the nest. With more and more of her scent spreading throughout the forming nest, she can finally smell how complementary their scents really are when they are not distorted with distress or anger. The room smells more like a sunny day with hints of fresh citrus. It’s not quite like her last memory of her family nest but there is a softness to the overall scent. 

_ “It could be worse,”  _ she thinks.

_ “It has been worse.”  _

Stepping back away from the bed her eyes scan over her work. From the outside looking in, it still looks rather lacking in some regards even by her standards but even though there is leftover materials she still can’t bring herself to add more. “It’ll just have to do for now.” She acquiesce to herself. Padding back over to the bedside table she picks up her cuffs and locks them back into place. One day she will be able to keep them off.

The sounds of the shower running cease and are replaced with Hikaru rummaging for some comfortable clothes to wear for the remainder of the evening. That’s her cue to leave. 

Hikaru knocks on the bathroom door before calling out, “Are you done?”

“Yeah, just give me a moment.” Tiptoeing towards the door she almost makes her way out before the door swings open.

“Where are you going?” Hikaru calls out.

Haruhi freezes, caught in her escape. “I built the nest for you, now I’m going back to my room. Goodnight.” Grabbing the door handle she goes to shut the door only for the momentum to be halted.

“What? Wait?” Pulling the door back towards him he sees her shoulders hunched over.

“Once you really see the nest for what it is I don’t want to be around for you to mock it.” She reasons, letting go of the fight for the door. Her feet carry her quickly back to her room. Again, she feels a wrist on her hand stopping her movement.

She knows that she shouldn’t but she can’t help but let the scent of distressed omega seep into the air. Her mind flashes back to all the horrible things that the other alphas said.

_ “This is it?” _

_ “What kind of nest is that? It looks half finished.” _

_ “There is barely enough room for you let alone room for a whole other person?” _

_ “Useless omega.” _

Her mind races and races with negative thoughts. Each one screaming louder than the next. She can feel her muscles tensing tighter and tighter with each passing moment.

It wouldn’t take anyone with half a brain to realize that the omega is feeling insecure about the whole situation.  _ “What have they done to you?” _ He questions to himself. “Omega?” His eyes connect with hers and they spend a few moments looking at each other. “I-I promise I won’t say anything bad.” For the first time, Hikaru genuinely feels the pull to care for an omega and not to run away from them. The natural instincts of his biology finally taking priority in his mind.

_ Rule Three: Promises mean nothing. _ A promise is just a flippant word alphas use to get their way. They only make promises if they satisfy themselves. “I can’t. Not again.” Her voice cracks.

“I can’t enter it without your permission.” He states softly. “Come back with me?” He waits patiently for her to respond.

“Others have made promises they didn’t keep. What makes you so different? Not even 8 hours ago you were cursing my presence in your home and now you expect me to willingly fall into a nest with you like a good submissive omega?” The bitterness seeping out of her mind and punctuating every word with disdain.

“I know...I’m sorry.” Huffing he slowly brings his hand up to her cheek, hovering just close enough to feel the heat coming off of her skin. “I’ve been nothing but absolutely terrible to you and I don’t deserve any of your kindness. But could you find it in your heart to give me another chance?” He asks, his voice uncharacteristically soft.

Her eyes watch him closely, his scent giving no indication other than a hint of worry, though she could be imagining it. Ever so carefully she allows herself a small bit of comfort, closing the distance between them, and nuzzling into his touch. “Okay.”

Slowly he drops his hand down to clasp their hands together, leading her back towards the bedroom. Reaching the threshold she freezes, her hand squeezing his tightly. “Come on.” He encourages quietly, giving her arm a short tug.

Closing her eyes she waits for the comments to begin. Hesitant footsteps continue as Hikaru leads her back to the nest. She hears the bed groan slightly as it adjusts to the weight of a person. The angle of her arm changes as Hikaru pulls her closer to the edge of the bed. 

“Come.” He repeats again, tugging her ever so slightly.

Lifting her leg she braces one knee and then the other onto the mattress, sitting at the edge of the bed.

“Why are your eyes still closed?” He asks.

“You can’t see disappointment if you keep them closed.” She replies quietly. 

“Just, come lay down.” Both arms wrap around her shoulders dragging her to lay down at the head of the bed. They both settle into the comfort of the nest. 

Haruhi’s waiting for the scent to hit her, her body still ridged, waiting for the other shoe to drop. The scent of angered or disappointed alpha but it doesn’t come. Being tucked into his chest and this close to the alpha’s scent glands all she can smell is the sweetened smell of content alpha.

“Such a good omega. You’ve made a wonderful nest for us.” His fingers run through her locks as he speaks one affirmation after another.

“Perfect omega.”

“A beautiful nest.”

“Just right for the both of us.”

“The other alphas were wrong.”

“You’ve made a wonderful nest for alpha.”

It’s jarring to experience this side of Hikaru. There is no venom or harsh tone to his voice. Like he is actually allowing his inner alpha out instead of caging it. Each one makes her heart break for her previous self that would ever allow an alpha to criticize her nest. She buries her face into the alpha’s chest, allowing herself the smallest moment of weakness. 

Hikaru hears a muffled sniffle coming from the omega and he draws her in closer. “Good omega.” He purrs softly.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have said all those things about you.” She murmurs quietly.

“No need to be sorry. Most of it was because of me being an ass in the first place.” They fall into a contented quietness and what feels like for the first time in a long time both parties are feeling a true sense of comfort. Haruhi nods against his chest and they resume their cuddles. Hikaru can feel Haruhi’s breathing start to even out the longer they lay together. The stress of the day finally ebbing away from both of them in the safety of their nest.

_ Their nest. _ He repeats to himself. He watches the shadows in the room grow longer with the setting sun. Little flutters of sound start interrupting the quiet of the room. It starts as almost a whisper before growing louder and louder with each breath. Eventually there is a constant stream of purring coming from the resting omega.

“Awe!” Hikaru cooes loudly. “Haruhi, you’re purring for me! What an honor first time being around me even!”

“Hush.” She chides him trying to hide herself further into his chest. How long has it been since she had actually done something like that? Years? Has it been that long since she has actually found an alpha to actually let her guard down. This job was supposed to be like the rest. Provide the required services, finish the contract, and move on. But here she is breaking every single rule she ever had for this one alpha.

“Can you tell me? Maybe not today but can you tell me why you nest the way that you do?”

“One day.” Maybe one day she can bring herself to tell the story of her parents and the alphas. But right now she just wants to rest in the comfort she so eagerly has yearned for the past few months.

“I was wrong to keep you at a distance, I’ll try to be better from now on.” Hikaru sighs leaning in to press a kiss to the top of her head. While he may be an adult alpha he still has so much to learn but there are three things that come to mind, that he will hold close to his heart for the rest of his life.

_ Rules On Being an Alpha: _

_ Rule One: Always take care of your omega. _

_ Rule Two: Love is not temporary. _

_ Rule Three: Being an alpha means keeping your word. _

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt: ABO, Character A is a Service Omega and has rules in place to keep them safe, their newest client will be their last. Open the story with the set of rules.
> 
> If you liked reading this let me know down in the comments! Also, if you would be interested in seeing more omegaverse for this ship but also just Ouran in general sound off!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wichols) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/InsideAngst) where I am most active about writing and revealing little bits that are currently in the works.


End file.
